


Knit One

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers 03x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Oswald knits Ed a sweater





	

Five year old Oswald was sitting on the floor of the large house he shared with his mother. His mother's ceramic angels sat on the windowsill and one of her 'stories' was on television. He didn't really like his mother's 'stories', too much naked fighting, but now he had something else to keep himself preoccupied.

Spread out before him were crayons of every color, on his lap sat a sheet of white paper. He wanted to draw one of the big orange tigers he had seen in his picture book.

As he picked up a crayon, he looked over at his mother.

She was sitting in her favorite chair. An overstuffed chair that they had bought at a thrift shop that had a piece of duct tape covering tear in the blue fabric. It was different from the manor full of antiques covered in dust, but it was well cared for.

A ball of red yarn was sitting in her lap and her knitting needles made a clicking sound as they moved. That sound made Oswald smile, it meant that his mother was happy.

Suddenly, he had an idea. The socks his mother made for him always felt so soft that they made him smile and he wanted to make his mother smile like that.

'Mother?'

His mother looked up and smiled at him. 'Yes, dear.'

'Will you teach me to knit?'

His mother's smile became bigger and she dropped her needles to clasp her hands together.

'Of course, my little Cobblepot.' 

He went over to his mother and sat at her feet. He could smell her sweet perfume.

She handed him a ball of yarn and a pair of needles. As his mother taught him how to knit and purl he wondered why she was crying. She didn't look sad.

Many weeks later he presented her with a scarf he had made and she cried again.

Many many years later, he walked into a store called A Stitch In Time and looked around. The store held all kinds of crafting supplies, not just yarn. Soft rock music filled the air.

There were shelves after shelves stuffed full of bolts of fabric, but what he was interested in was in the back.

As he walked through the store with Butch by his side, he grinned when he heard people murmur. It was good to be King. The only thing he needed was someone to rule with, but that would have to wait. 

The skeins of yarn filled an entire wall clear over his head.

'Need some help, Boss?' Butch said with a glazed over look in his eyes.

'No,I think I can handle it,' Oswald said practically rolling his eyes. Butch might be a good lackey, but he wouldn't even know the difference between wool and acrylic yarn. 

He picked up one skein after another, trying to see which ones were the softest and thickest. He had found just the right yarn in a deep emerald green (it would go perfectly with Ed's complexion) and bought the whole selection. 

Once at the cash register the sales clerk, a boy with blue and blonde hair, rang him up.

'Would you like a rewards card? You get one percent back on all store purchases and 1.5 percent on all online purchases to be used in store.'

Oswald didn't even have to think about it as he signed up for the card. He might be the King of Gotham, but he still couldn't resist a good deal. Preferred to save his money for expensive gifts for Ed.

As he walked to his town car, his mind was full of things he could make for Ed.

Weeks later, Oswald was sitting in his house working on his second attempt at a sweater. The first sweater had had a lopsided head hole and one sleeve had been longer than the other. That wouldn't do at all, Ed deserved only the best. 

Sunlight shown through a large picture window falling on his mother's old ceramic angels. Some were chipped and cracked, but he couldn't bare to part with a single one. 

He couldn't really put into words how much his mother had meant to him, just like he couldn't put into words how much Ed meant to him, but he hoped the gifts he sent would be enough.

As he knit a yarn over, Butch (who was holding the yarn) let out a sigh.

'Please don't tell you are still melancholy over Tabitha,' Oswald said as he checked his work.

'I can't help it, she was so... So... You know?'

'I'm sure I don't know. Now be quiet I have to concentrate.' Oswald did indeed know, he felt the same way about Ed, but he would rather not talk to Butch about his pathetic relationship with Tabitha. 

It would have been easier to just buy a sweater, but once again, Ed deserved only the best.

Months later, Oswald looked around his guest room. The bed had been covered with expensive white sheets and matching pillows. Clothes sat folded neatly on the bed. He didn't know Ed's exact size, but he hoped at least some of them fit.

He walked out into his living room and picked up one of his mom's ceramic angels.

'Ed gets out of Arkham today,' he said as he ran his finger over the angel. 'You would have liked him.'

He knew it was ridiculous to talk to his mother, but he couldn't help it. He sat the angel next to Ed's origami penguin on the windowsill and walked out of his apartment.

Oswald could have come up with a big complicated plan to break Ed out, but he simply paid people off. Ed was right, sometimes a simple solution was best.

When Oswald arrived at Arkham Ed walked out and walked up to Oswald.

Ed put out his hand and instead of shaking it, Oswald pulled him into a hug.

It had been so long since Oswald had hugged anyone, but he couldn't resist. Ed smelled like Arkham, a combination of dust and bleach, but Oswald didn't mind.

For several moments, Ed was stiff, but then he relaxed into Oswald's embrace.

Oswald broke the hug.

'It's good to see you.'

'Thank you. It is good to see you as well,' Ed said with tears in his eyes.

They got into Oswald's town car and sat close to each other. Oswald noticed that there were dark bags under Ed's eyes.

'How have you been?' Oswald asked as the car pulled onto the street. He knew it was a ridiculous question, but he wanted Ed to know that he cared. 

'Much better now that I'm free of that dreadful place. If you could, just drop me off at the nearest motel.'

'Nonsense. You'll stay with me.'

Ed's eyes went wide. 'Really?'

'Of course. What kind of friend would I be if I let stay at a motel?' I have a guest room all ready for you.'

'Thank you. How can I ever repay you?'

Oswald smiled. 'Your friendship is payment enough.'

Ed smiled and whole face lit up.

Once they arrived at Oswald's house, Oswald lead Ed to the guest room and stood in the doorway as Ed looked around the room. As Ed inspected his surroundings, Oswald felt his stomach flip.

Ed took off his coat and Oswald grinned when he saw that Ed was wearing his sweater. The deep green color really did look good against Ed's pale skin. It was a little tight across his chest, but other than that it seemed to fit well.

'Would you like go to dinner with me?' Oswald asked.

'That sounds delightful,' Ed said as he walked up to Oswald.

'Let me change my clothes and then we can go.'

Oswald stepped out of the room and waited for Ed.

When Ed stepped out of the room, Oswald gasped. Ed was wearing a dark gray suit with a green shirt under it. A deep green tie was around his neck held in place by a question mark tie pin. Even though Oswald had picked out the clothes himself, he still thought they looked good on Ed.

'Shall we go to dinner?' Ed asked.

Oswald nodded not trusting himself to speak.

They walked close as they went to Oswald's town car. Once in the car, they sat so close that Oswald could smell Ed spicy scent.

As Oswald and Ed walked into the restaurant, Oswald noticed that people were staring. 

'Ah, Mr. Cobblepot. You're usual table?' The maître d' asked.

'Please,' Oswald said as they lead to the table.

The restaurant was dark and the candles that sat in the middle of the table cast a warm glow over the white table cloth and fine china.

As they ate they talked. They talked about their childhoods and their hobbies. Oswald told Ed about his interest in knitting and Ed asked many questions about the different stitches and yarns. Ed talked about his love of music and he made Oswald smile when he asked several riddles.

Oswald knew he should be worried about Fish and her army of monsters, but just for one night he wanted to enjoy himself and he did.

After too much food and not nearly enough laughter, they returned to Oswald's house.

Not wanting the night to end, Oswald and Ed sat together on the couch.

Ed put his hand on Oswald's knee and Oswald thought that it felt good. He put his own hand on Ed's knee and rubbed his thumb against the soft fabric of Ed's pants.

'Oswald? Can I kiss you?' Ed asked.

Oswald had never thought about kissing Ed, but now that he mentioned it, there was nothing Oswald would like to do more.

Ed took off his glasses and moved close. As his lips brushed Oswald's, Oswald made a happy noise. Ed's lips were soft and warm.

Oswald's hands came up and kneaded Ed's shoulders.

Ed's hands came up and ran through Oswald's hair. Oswald groaned as he felt Ed's nails scratched his scalp. 

After several moments, Ed broke the kiss. His lips were red and he was panting, his eyes were shinning. Oswald leaned forward and rested his chin on Ed's shoulder. 

He was grinning, if he was The King of Gotham than Ed would be his Riddle King.

Days later, Ed and Oswald were kissing on Oswald's couch. Oswald might not date, but he did like kissing Ed. Ed pulled on Oswald's hair and the ping of pain made his cock harden.

Ed broke the kiss, straightened his glasses and dropped his gaze to the sizable bulge in Oswald's pants. 

'Oh, my. Would you like fellatio?' Ed said with a grin that made him look like a cat that had caught a mouse. He removed his glasses.

'I would like that very much.'

Ed dropped to his knees as Oswald stood up.

Ed started by mouthing Oswald's cock through the fabric of Oswald's pants. After a few moments, he reached up and un buttoned and un zipped Oswald's pants. As he pulled down Oswald's red silk underwear, Oswald groaned.

Ed moved close and Oswald gasped as Ed licked and sucked on his balls. 

'Oh... Oh... Fuck!' Oswald exclaimed as his hands moved down and his fingers combed through Ed hair.

'I aim to please,' Ed said as he released Oswald's balls. He looked rather smug and Oswald thought he had every right to be.

Ed moved to Oswald's hard cock and licked the underside from root to tip.

Ed wrapped his lips around the deep red head and his tongue poked at the slit. 

'Oh... Oh...' Oswald gasped as Ed's head moved and he took more and more of the cock shaft into his mouth. As Ed took more and more of Oswald's cock into his mouth, Oswald gently held the back of Ed's head.

Oswald felt his orgasm coming. 'Ed... I... I...'

Ed must have understood because he took all of the cock shaft into his mouth as Oswald came hard.

Oswald's legs felt weak and he slid down onto the floor where Ed was sitting. He reached for Ed and pulled him into an embrace. Ed smelled like sweat. Ed nuzzled Oswald's neck.

'Did you come?' Oswald asked as they sat together.

'No.'

'Can I take care of it for you?'

Ed lifted his head and looked at Oswald with a big grin on his face. 'I would like that very much.'

As they stood up and went to Oswald's bedroom, Oswald thought he might not be able to perform fellatio, but he was very good with his hand.

He thought about how they had started off as friends and became so much more. He couldn't wait to see what happened next, he hoped it was murdering together.


End file.
